Vélo
by uniquegals
Summary: Cukup dengan sebuah sepeda, kayuhan kaki Suho, dan kedua tangan Lay yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya—Berdua, mereka menemukan definisi nyata sebuah kebersamaan dari sebuah kesederhanaan. [Sulay/fluff?]


**.  
**

**Vélo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: **Suho/Lay.

**Warning: **AU. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** semua cast disini milik diri mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

_**Summary: **cukup dengan sebuah sepeda, kayuhan kaki Suho, dan kedua tangan Lay yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya—Berdua, mereka menemukan definisi nyata sebuah kebersamaan dari sebuah kesederhanaan  
_

_._

* * *

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa menjemputku?"

_"Begitulah. Maaf ya Lay, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ban mobilku akan bocor di tengah jalan begini. Aku sedang di bengkel sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri hari ini?"_

.

Kedua alis pemuda berambut _chesnut_ itu saling terkait, berkerut, kemudian mengernyit mendengar penjelasan seseorang di ujung telepon genggamnya.

Raut kekecewaan tergores jelas di parasnya yang rupawan. Sebuah lengkungan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan tersungging di bibirnya. Beruntung seseorang di seberang sana tak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa. _Eum,_ kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti."

**Klik.**

.

Lay melempar ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. _Ya_, ia akui ia memang kecewa karena kekasihnya membatalkan janji untuk menjemputnya dari studio _dance_ tempatnya biasa latihan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kesialan kan tidak ada yang tahu kapan datangnya_._

Menghela nafas lagi, Lay mulai merapikan barang-barang bawaannya yang tersisa di luar ke dalam tas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, tentu saja. Setelah latihan yang cukup gila-gilaan dan hampir menguras habis tenaganya.

.

Ruang studio _dance_ itu sudah sepi, hanya ada ia seorang diri.

Ia melampirkan tasnya ke bahu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan menutup daun pintu dibelakangnya. Lay sudah akan berbalik saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan bahunya.

.

"Apa yang—_Sehun?"_

.

Lay tak jadi memekik ketika ia mendapati sosok rekannya—Oh Sehun— tersenyum di belakangnya,_"Demi Tuhan,_ kau hampir membuatku jantungan, tahu!" Ia pura-pura memukul bahu pemuda itu.

Sehun pun terkekeh, "Maaf, Lay-_hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Ia mengangkat kedua jarinya, membentuk tanda _peace_, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _hyung_ masih disini? Suho-_hyung_ tidak menjemputmu?" tanyanya heran.

Lay mendengus pelan, "Ban mobilnya bocor, jadi ia tak bisa menjemputku hari ini," ia mengangkat bahu, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu—"

.

_"Sehunnie!_"

.

Serentak keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dimana mereka bisa menemukan siluet pemuda cantik berambut pirang yang melambai-lambai ke arah mereka—_ke arah Sehun lebih tepatnya._

.

"Luhan-_hyung!"_ Sehun berseru girang dan balas melambai. Ia lantas menoleh pada Lay dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya,

"_Hyung,_ aku duluan ya!"

.

Lay hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengamati _dongsaeng_-nya itu berlari-lari kecil hingga sosoknya akhirnya mencapai sosok Luhan yang menunggunya di pintu gerbang. Ia menatap iri ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Luhan sebelum kemudian mereka mulai berjalan menjauh dengan kedua tangan bertautan erat.

Lay mengerang pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan. _Andai saja ada Suho yang menjemputnya—_

.

Saat kaki-kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu berwarna putih itu melewati pintu gerbang, bola matanya terkunci langsung pada sepasang bola mata _obdisian_ milik pemuda berambut _auburn_ yang tengah menyandar di sebuah batang pohon dengan tangan berlipat di depan dada. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga senyum _angelic_ yang terlukis di bibirnya itu.

.

"Suho?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

.

"Ya?" Pemuda itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

Lay mengerjap bingung, "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa menjemputku?"

_"Benarkah?"_ Suho membuat ekpresi terkejut yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Ia menunjuk sebuah sepeda keranjang hitam yang juga disandarkan pada pohon disampingnya, "aku bawa sepeda." katanya.

"Sepeda?" kening Lay mengernyit, "Sejak kapan kau punya sepeda? Dan dimana mobilmu?"

Suho pun menaiki sepedanya dan mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Mobilku masih di bengkel. Dan si paman pemilik bengkel itu yang meminjamiku sepeda ini," Ia lalu memandang Lay dengan alis terangkat,

"Ayo, mau pulang atau tidak?" tanyanya.

"A-ah, iya!"

.

Lay segera berlari ke tempat pemuda itu dan membawa tubuhnya menaiki bagian _boncengan_ sepeda.

Tangannya secara otomatis beralih mencengkram kedua sisi kemeja biru yang digunakan Suho saat dirasanya kekasihnya itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan demi perlahan.

Lay memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya sedikit berterbangan. Ia membuka mata saat merasakan tangan Suho meraih kedua tangannya dan memindahkannya sehingga kini melingkar manis di sekitar pinggang pemuda itu.

.

"Suho…" panggilnya saat Suho tengah sibuk mengayuh sepedanya di jalanan yang sedikit menurun.

"Hmm?"

Lay beralih menyandarkan pipinya pada punggung nyaman dan hangat pemuda itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih sudah menjemputku," katanya, lalu menarik nafas sejenak, "…dan menjadi seorang kekasih yang luar biasa untukku."

Ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Suho di depan. "Sama-sama, _sayang_. Terima kasih juga karena sudah menjadi kekasih yang pengertian untukku. Meski kau tahu aku sering mengecewakanmu— "

.

Lay mengangguk-angguk pelan dan membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam lagi seraya mendengar suara lembut Suho, "—aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukanku denganmu. Kau seperti hadiah berharga dari Tuhan untukku,"

.

Lay tersenyum. _Yeah, aku juga beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. _

_._

"—oh, dan Lay?"

.

Lay mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan punggung Suho bergerak dan tubuhnya berputar ke belakang.

Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan bola matanya saat merasakan bibir Suho tiba-tiba sudah menempel sempurna di bibirnya, memberinya sebuah kecupan penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah menjadi seorang kekasih yang begitu sempurna untukku, " Suho tersenyum, masih sambil menatapnya lurus, "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Lay hanya bisa mengerjap. Bibirnya terperangah karena terkejut. Sementara sel-sel otaknya masih mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja dilakukan Suho padanya.

_._

_Tiga detik**—**_

_._

_Dua detik**—**_

**.**

Sedetik, rona merah pun mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Suho dan mengerang,

.

.

.

"Yah Kim Joonmyun! Perhatikan jalanan di depan!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mereka tidak butuh _lamborghini_ atau sebuah _limousine._

.

Cukup dengan sebuah sepeda, kayuhan kaki Suho, dan kedua tangan Lay yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya—_Berdua,_ mereka menemukan definisi nyata sebuah kebersamaan dari sebuah kesederhanaan.

.

Karena percayalah, segala sesuatunya yang baik itu, selalu dimulai dari hal-hal yang paling sederhana.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: ****Vélo** adalah bahasa Prancis dari sepeda.

_Aaah, my Sulay feels_. Saya gak tahu nulis apa ._. Lagi kepingin nulis _drabble_ dan jadilah fic abal ini. Err, ya begitu deh. Maaf kalo ada typos.

Emm, _well,_ berkenan meninggalkan **Review?**

Terima kasih :)**  
**


End file.
